just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 1: Beginning Of My Life
Volume 1: Beginning Of My Life is the first volume of Aura Breaker. Summary Akiro Akabane is a 15-years old boy who is withdrawn from his peers; choosing to be alone than to talk or hang out with others outside his preferred comfort field. Among those that he will only interact with are his mother, Hiroko Akabane, and younger cousin, Asami Rei Akabane, as well as his two best friends, Ken Tyrone Carlson and Kira Kirasusume. One day during the first week of the new school year, however, the reclusive Akiro finds himself in the crossfire of two unknown factions and, much to his unwanted attention, becomes involved in the whole feud. Whether he likes it or not, Akiro is now thrown into this fight that he never wanted to be a part of... "What a way for this to happen... the beginning of my (unwanted) life...". To get out of this mess, Akiro has to be a part of it now! Story "My name is Akiro Akabane. A 15-years old freshman at this town's ridiculous high school. I live with my mother and cousin, the last person mentioned being the one who gives me just as much as an annoying time at home like at school... everyday. The high school I am not going to is called Tochinogiri High School. A municipal high school here in the town of Kyoto. I enrolled there with Ken Tyrone Carlson, my only best friend who managed to convince me to go to the same school as him... ... you would think that my life, as tame yet irritating as it already is, with the vast people around me would just be normal. Well, as much as I hate to say this... but unfortunately, I'm about to find myself in something I never, not in any lifetime... not even if someone else's life depended on it... and not even if it meant making whatever desire come true... ever wanted... I am about to have something in my life that I never wanted happen..." --- Akiro's intro dialogue. Prologue The sound of horns, confetti and cheers surround a middle school graduation right now. It is the graduation ceremony for the students at this middle school. The ceremony itself has just ended and all of the students, after all of their time learning for two years together, their days at their school they have been to and all of the fun they have had must now end as each of them must go their separate paths to continue the walk towards the future that awaits them... Then again, that's the kind of sappy thing you would hear from someone during something as stupid as this. Yeah, I just graduated middle school and while I can understand the rush of emotions everyone here --- students, teachers, parents alike --- are having... it's starting to annoy me. Why? If you were to think about it, not even half of these clowns were ever that close to each other from the beginning to now yet they are all hanging out, shaking each others' hands and saying goodbye like they were the best of friends in this world. It makes me feel sorry, not for them, but for myself in having to see such a pathetic display of fake emotions. This is why I prefer not being close to anyone... "Yo, Akiro! We finally graduated! Can you believe it?", says a dark blue haired friend of mine while holding onto his diploma. "Y-yeah... I guess... hurray for us, woo...", as I said in the least convincing tone of excitement that I could muster. "That's right, my friend. I'm glad you're actually having some fun for once!". I'm surprised this guy was convinced by my pathetic display of unmotivated happiness. But, I guess I shouldn't reveal that to him. He's having a lot of fun in this really hapless occasion. Introduction, I guess. This guy is my best friend Ken Tyrone Carlson. He's a guy whose parents came from the United States to live in Japan after his father was promoted to one of their company's branches here. Him and his parents have lived here for years now ever since then. I met him back in grade school when he decided, out of all people, to talk to me. Even though I refused all sorts of communication for him, he managed to force his way through my wall of ignorance towards him and got me... to do what I still consider the most ridiculous thing me and him have ever done... which was slide down a road on a cardboard box with wheels on. And yes, while it was a... "thrilling" experience... it was also a painful one. (The cardboard box with wheels had crashed into a group of garbage cans). "Ah, ow...", said Ken a mix of excitement and pain. "... please... just leave me alone.", said Akiro in a deadpan yet pained tone. "We're friends now though, so...", replied Ken in an enthusiastic manner. Yeah, that's pretty much how we became friends. If you do look at it in a way, it felt forced on my part, but I am somewhat glad that he became my best friend since, after getting to know and growing up with him here, Ken is a really trustworthy, reliable and nice guy. Even with all the crap he tends to put me through from time to time, he's my best friend and given all the times he has helped me, even when I didn't want it and they were unnecessary, I owe him a lot. "So, do you want to go talk to our other classmates before we all go?", asked Ken. "No, I'm good... besides, I don't really care much about them tha---", Akiro is then cut off by a girl with blue hair running into and hugging him from behind. Akiro is slightly startled by this. "Akiro! Congratulations to us!", said the girl in a cheery manner. "Kira? Oh, yeah, right, thanks. Congratulations to us. How are you?", Akiro said. "I'm doing really great! We finally got to graduate from middle school and now we're heading to high school by the next school year! Isn't that exciting?", Kira said in a really excited tone. Well, I guess I should introduce her too, she's Kira Kirasusume, a close friend of mine and also my neighbor. She was also my classmate in our senior year here. "So, are you and Ken going home after this or do you guys plan to celebrate with our classmates too?", Kira asked. "We sure are! Right, Akiro?", Ken said. "Actually, you both know how I am when it comes to people... so I'll pass and just head home after.", I told them. "Aww... but Akiro...", Kira said in discontent fashion. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. If you guys want, I can just wait for you so we can all go home together... since... I guess this will be the last time the three of us walk home together as middle schoolers and whatnot.", I proposed to them. "Good idea! That would actually be really cool to do.", Ken said in enthusiasm. "Yeah, yeah! I mean, I agree it is the last time we will be walking together in this school level!", Kira smiled. "Okay, so later after this whole shenanigan, the three of us will be walking home together.", I confirmed. After this, the three of us shared, with what I can at least say in profound delight, our usual hi-five. Later on, after the farewells and short party celebrations, me, Kira and Ken walked home together, all of us looking back at our times in middle school and what may wait for us ahead in high school soon. By summer, as usual I spent it by myself with my mom and cousin. I can safely say that Ken and Kira spent it differently from me. Chapter 1 In an average household in the city of Kyoto, the sun has just started rising. People around are now beginning to prepare for this new day: workers are getting ready to head to their jobs, the sound of different kinds of vehicles starting to flow across the streets and students waking up to begin their days in the new school year. A young 15-years-old boy named Akiro wakes up from his bed and opens up the curtain as the sun starts to shine over them. Akiro then leaves his room, prepares for school and then afterwards leaves the house to head out on this new day... and you would expect something exciting at this part, right? Kind of sorry to disappoint, but you won't get that taste. This isn't some fantasy show or some sort of magical world where something exciting immediately happens when one leaves their house... I welcome you to reality. And this is my life... my really... mundane yet comfortable life. (As Akiro exits his house, he goes to walk his way to his new high school. On the way he runs into his best friend, Ken Tyrone Carlson. Much later while walking together, the two are caught up by Kira Kirasusume, Akiro's neighbor and the two's close friend). And this is apparently me and my friends' new high school. This is Tochinogiri High School. A public high school here in Kyoto. It's a pretty standard school. It's not a very high class school and it isn't all too... popular, is the word I may be looking for, but it isn't bad and worn-down. I only enrolled here because Ken insisted I do. At the entrance ceremony, after the usual greeting of the freshmen by the school faculty, me, Ken and Kira looked at the bulleting board to see which class we're in. "... class 1-2.", Ken said. "1 - 2 as well. Looks like we're classmates again this year, Ken.", I told him. "Cool! Another year of bros just taking on the school year, yeah!", Ken said in strong enthusiasm. "uh... yeah...", I just responded. "What about you, Kira? What class are you in? Hmm?", I asked but noticed that Kira was just standing there staring at the board and not saying a word as though she just saw something very shocking. I took a look at what she saw. (Akiro saw Kira's name in the list... and that she was listed in class...) "1 - 2... I'm in... class 1 - 2...", Kira finally spoke. "YEAH!! I'm in the same class as you guys!", she continued in happiness. "This is the first time I'm ever in a class with both of you! This is going to be such a fun year!", she concluded. "Alright! The three of us together in the same class. Finally! Let's do our best! Kira, Akiro.", Ken stated. " *sighs* I guess it can't be helped then. Then let's.", whilst I sighed I eventually agreed and offered a hi-five for the three of us... something me, Ken and Kira share with each other when accomplishing something or to just support one another. As we gave each other this, the three of us then started to go to our class room. I then thought to myself "Even though I really hate interacting with other people I'm not close to... I'm at least glad that, for once, I won't have just one of my friends with me... even if I do sometimes have to tolerate the kind of mishap they occasionally put me through." and decided to at least perk up for Ken and Kira's sake and not just for my own this time. (Unknown to Akiro, a student with white hair and silver eyes was glancing behind him in curiosity... until she mysteriously vanishes among the crowd without Akiro noticing). Inside the school buildings, Akiro, Kira and Ken walk around together looknig for their room on the first floor. "1 - 2... 1 - 2... 1 - 2... ah! There! 1 - 2", Kira says as she points at the classroom with the sign that reads "Class 1 - 2". "Guess this is it. You should we head inside now or just walk around more?", Ken thinks. Kira answers that they should go inside by now to settle in and meet the rest of their new classmates, but Akiro on the otherhand, "I'll just walk around more to... get a better view of the school... you two head inside.". Knowing well that Akiro may be trying to avoid meeting the rest of their new class, Kira grabs a hold of Akiro's arm. "Kio, please. Me and Ken know that you don't like talking with other people apart from us and we can understand why, but please just come along with us inside.", Kira sincerely requests Akiro calling him by the nickname he once told her to call him by if she wanted to. "Yeah, man. Even after years, me and Kira want to help you open up more to other people. It can't just be the two of us with you forever.", says Ken as he smiles to his best friend, wanting to assure him of the experience awaiting them. Akiro turns his head around and sighs, knowing he can't escape this and agrees but "Just for now.", he firmly says to the two. Nevertheless, his best friends lighten up over this decision and the three open the classroom door and head inside. Inside, the three see the rest of their class, sitting, greeting each other and hanging out for the first time. "Kira? Is that you?", a girl's voice can be heard calling Kira's name. Kira looks around and spots a girl with long black hair, violet eyes standing. Kira gasps and calls out to the girl in excitement. "Yuno! It's you!", as she runs to the girl to meet her. The two girls hug and greet each other, "Kira, I didn't know you would be in this school too and as my classmate again. What a surprise!", Yuno says. "I know right? This is so awesome!", Kira says in delight over this pleasant coincidence. "Looks like Kira just met up with an old friend of her's.", Ken says. Looking around, Akiro sees the rest of the other class just doing what he thought right they were doing, the usual greetings just like any other class on the first day of the new term. Kira walks to the two and introduces her friend to them. "Hey guys! I'd like you to meet my friend, Yuno Hirayama.". Ken greets her, while Akiro looks away, not even trying to be welcoming, which Ken and Kira notice. "She was a member of the student council back in our middle school and was my classmate for the last two years back then. She's a really cool girl since she was also a part of the martial arts club and even the art club. Yuno isn't only a talented girl, she's also smart and nice too.", Kira continues, furthering information about her good friend which Yuno says is no bid deal. "Oh, this is Ken Tyrone Carlson.", Kira introduces Yuno to Ken, with Ken saying a nice "yo!" back to her. "He's a foreigner from the United States and well...", as Kira has trouble explaining, Ken explains it himself to help her introduction of him. "Well my dad works for a company that was branched from Japan and, when he got promoted back then to be stationed here in Japan, at the main Kyoto branch in the city, me and my parents moved here from the U.S. since it was a needed course.". Yuno is surprised to hear this but welcomes him to the country, which Ken laughs with her on. "Yeah, Ken and I have known each other since grade school and we've been best friends since then.", Kira ends her introduction of Ken to Yuno. "And this is Akiro Akabane.", Kira greets Yuno to the anti-social Akiro who doesn't make eye contact, which confuses Yuno. "Well, to be honest Akiro doesn't like talking to other people except for me and Ken. But he is a really nice guy and I met him back when he moved in next door to my family when we were in second grade and he's been my best friend too ever since.", Kira says to Yuno. "Hi!", Yuno says to Akiro, who only looks but immediately looks away with an uncaring look. "Um...", Yuno can only speak in a puzzled tone, wondering why Akiro is like this. After the introduction, their class' teacher appears and asks everyone to be seated. At lunch time, Kira asks Yuno if she wants to eat with her and her friends. "Sure! That would be nice!", she replies. Kira goes to Akiro and asks if she wants to eat with them, but he declines the offer, saying that he's not used to eating with other people that aren't just the three of them before leaving. "Why wouldn't he come with us? Is it because I did something wrong?", Yuno asks worriedly. Kira responds to her that she didn't do anything wrong and that Akiro is just always like this when around other people that he isn't comfortable with, assuring her that he means well. Walking through the halls of the school, Akiro walks through the back and looks for a place where he can eat alone. "Jeez, does this school have a place where there aren't any people?", he wonders to himself. Akiro proceeds further to the back of the school and sees a single bench and nobody around. "Finally.", he remarks. He goes to the bench and sits by himself. Opening his bento, Akiro begins eating alone. "Why does he like being by himself so much? Does he just not like hanging out with other people?", a curious Yuno, who is sitting next to Kira and Ken eating lunch together, asks them. "I wouldn't say that Akiro doesn't like hanging out with other people...", Ken says. "He just isn't comfortable with others is all. It's not really a good thing... but neither is it a bad thing.", he states. Confused, Yuno says that she can't really understand what they mean. Kira says that it would be best that they take their word about it for now and that they will explain further next time. Back with Akiro, as he eats by himself, he begins having an uneasy feeling that somebody is watching him. Looking carefully around, Akiro doesn't see anyone, but then sees a girl in white hair eyeing him before she disappears. Surprised, Akiro wonders what that was about. Finishing his lunch, Akiro begins to go back to his class. "Akiro Akabane...", he hears as the voice of a girl mentions his name. Looking around, he doesn't see anyone. "Who's there?", he asks. Not getting a response Akiro believes that he may have been hearing things and goes back to his class. Chapter 2 [ To be Added... ] Chapter 3 [ To be Added... ] Chapter 4 [ To be Added... ] Chapter 5 [ To be Added... ] Epilogue [ To be Added... ] Characters *Akiro Akabane *Ken Tyrone Carlson *Kira Kirasusume *Hiroko Akabane *Asami Rei Akabane *Yuno Hirayama *Seishirou Nagasaki *Masato Matoba *Satoshi Yukimura Trivia [ To be Added... ] Category:Aura Breaker Volumes